


Midsummer Day's rain

by Lilly0



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, SMAP
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 14:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/pseuds/Lilly0
Summary: Teenager!2TOP  Nakai doesn't know why he is so special for Kimura, but somehow he is. It's a rainy midsummer day when they share their first kiss with each other.





	

  


Rain was dripping against the windows of the corridor when Nakai walked through it, almost silently, because he was too stunned by the sound of the rain when it met the window’s glass.

Rain was just… it. Hearing the sound of the rain made him feel comfortable and relaxed, chasing away all his worries. At least for a moment. Until he remembered them again. Like now.

Nakai looked around, eyes scanning the area. Where had he gone to? He had checked on every corner of the school, even the gym – and honestly, Nakai was hardly there normally. Not because he wasn’t athletic, because he actually was, but because of the bunch of cheerleader girls always hanging around there – but there was no sign of him. Nakai’s sharp eyes caught a small door, leading to the staircase… upstairs. He frowned. It was impossible, right? He wouldn’t be up there, on the roof, while it was raining!?

This was insane for such a rational and earnest guy. Only dorks would jump around on the roof right now and get all drained and wet, but then… who said that he was jumping around right now?

Nakai sighed. For the sake of being told that he was stupid when he was ever forced to talk about this here… Hopefully no one would see him. What should he say then? I was searching for my friend… yes, on the roof-deck… while it was raining… ahaha….Stupid. But this was important, so there was no other way than to check on this place too.

Nakai sneaked up the stairs, opening the door to the roof silently. Almost immediately a cool breeze brushed over his face, some rain drops being blown over his hair. Great, his hair wasn’t the most beautiful anyway and it needed him forever to style it. Most of the time it was just flying around, like electrified, as if someone had rubbed a balloon against his head, or it was hanging down from his head like cooked spaghettis. His hair was thin and he didn’t have too much of it. Having it stick on his head all wet wasn’t exactly adding to his charm.

The moment Nakai saw him, he was almost felt angry and depressed for a second. Why was Kimura’s hair not sticking against his head? Why did it still look so perfect, although Kimura was hovering on the bench – not exactly in the rain, but the little part of the roof that was protecting him, couldn’t help that much.

Nakai flinched immediately at that thought, frowning in worry. Somehow Kimura’s stoic figure was almost looking breakable right now, his strong and earnest features turned into something sad.

Was he crying or was it the rain that was dripping down over his cheeks and lips? No matter what it was, it looked so sad that Nakai’s heart almost broke at that sight. He didn’t care about his hair or the rain anymore, he just had to hurry to the other’s side.

Kimura didn’t look at him when he sat down next to him, but the way his shoulders stiffened a bit showed Nakai that he had recognized his presence. Nakai’s eyes scanned Kimura’s profile carefully, his heart jumping in delight and clenching in pain at the same time. There were times when Kimura was just so far away from him, though he was sitting right next to him. Like he was now. Out of an instinctive gesture, Nakai raised his hand a bit, his fingers wiping away the raindrops that were running over Kimura’s ear and his forehead. It was an almost shy gesture, a bit awkward maybe, but so honest and full of sincerity that Kimura had to smile a bit.

Just like that Nakai realized something important. He was special. It were these moments when Nakai realized that maybe he was the only one Kimura could lean on occasionally. Who else would be able to comfort him, when he felt sad? Kimura had accepted him as a friend, someone he could fight with, someone he could yell at and laugh with and someone he had trust in. There was no need to pretend in front of him. Nakai was just Nakai. And Kimura just Kimura.

“Hey Takuya… you like the rain too?”

Kimura’s beautiful lips curled up into a small smile. “I guess so.”

“I like it more from inside…” Nakai mused warily. “A pretty guy like you looks good in the rain, while I look like a weird dwarf with ugly hair.”

“You are not a weird dwarf, nor is anything about you ugly, Masahiro. You are just the way you are and that’s perfect.”

Kimura turned his head to look at his friend and Nakai couldn’t help but smile. He was always able to do that, pull Kimura out of his sadness and these lethargic thoughts he had sometimes. Apparently Kimura had caught his thoughts, because he frowned a bit. “Idiot!” he grumbled, his short temper making his eyes sparkle. “For tricking me…” he added softer now.

Nakai smiled a bit at that, glad that Kimura was slowly finding his way back to himself. “Sorry.” He said half-heartedly, not meaning it at all.

Kimura grinned slightly at that, before his eyes got earnest again. “It’s nothing important, really. I just had another fight with my father. Like always.”

Nakai sighed silently. As always when it was about that. Because there was nothing he could do or say to make it better. “I’m sorry that I can’t do anything to help you…”

“It’s okay.” Kimura stretched a bit. “Really. It’s not always easy for me, but then…I have good and important friends, right?” He smiled a bit when he looked at Nakai. “Now you are totally drained because of me.” His hand moved over Nakai’s face and neck. He chuckled. “You are all wet…”

Nakai grinned almost dorkily at that, his heart jumping in joy. Okay, this here was a scene like out of a cheesy and pathetic boys-love manga…but he damn liked it! He took Kimura’s hand, pulling it away from his face and squishing it a bit.

They stayed quiet for a moment, their fingers entangled with each other. As always Nakai couldn’t help but wonder how out of all he ended up with Kimura. Weren’t there better and prettier guys than he was? But whenever he looked into Kimura’s eyes, they told him that he was good and pretty enough in his eyes.

Kimura looked at the other curiously. “What are you thinking about? You are dozing off…again.”

Nakai smiled at that, his hand – the one that was not entwined with Kimura’s – brushing over some strands of Kimura’s beautiful hair, his fingers stroking over the taller one’s cheek, down his lips. They were so beautiful. How would they taste like? Somehow this thought had been accompanying him since weeks already. He and Kimura did nothing more than leaning against each other, fingers entangled secretly. The tender and intimate atmosphere that was surrounding them then was Nakai’s most cherished feeling. But then, also Kimura’s lips weren’t leaving his mind anymore.

Kimura smiled his rare but bright Kimura-smile, his eyes turning into small almond-shaped shooting stars. Nakai knew he was being cheesy here, but he couldn’t help it. He was just totally dancing in Kimura’s palm. But well…maybe Kimura was also dancing in his? Because before he even knew what was happening, Kimura was bending forward a bit, lips slightly opened, the smile wiped away from his face now. Instead he was almost looking nervous.

Nakai met his lips half-way. It was a wet kiss. Wet from the rain. And at one point Kimura had Nakai’s nose somewhere poking against his uncomfortably.

Nakai blushed a bit, pulling away to hide his embarrassment. Kimura stayed quiet for a moment, then he grinned brightly. “Man… Masahiro, we can do better than that, right?”

Just like that Nakai didn’t feel awkward at all anymore. And when he met Kimura’s lips for their second kiss – let’s call it: extension of the first. It would make it sound better when he told someone about it – he didn’t think anymore. He simply… did.

Kimura’s lips were brushing against his, making his head go dizzy for a moment by the mere feeling of it. Teeth were scratching his lips teasingly, but softly, before Nakai opened his lips slightly, feeling how he got pulled into a heated kiss by Kimura’s tongue. He sighed contently, apparently – in opposite to earlier fears – they were both natural talents. Nakai’s hands moved up to Kimura’s hair, brushing through it to feel more of the other, while Kimura’s hands were wrapped around Nakai’s waist, pulling him closer. They stayed like that for a time that felt like minutes, but truth was they totally skipped two school lessons like that. What should he say? It was totally worth it!

Because Kimura’s lips tasted like Nakai had dreamed they would… or rather: they tasted better. Like rain, mixed with some slight sweetness… and salt.

Like a midsummer day’s rain.

  



End file.
